


The Battlements

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:In the last few moments before battle the men come to an understanding.-Prompt:265 Honor





	The Battlements

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Battlements  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Elyan, Merlin, Thomas, Uther  
**Summary:** In the last few moments before battle the men come to an understanding.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 684  
**Prompt:** 265 Honor  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 18

**The Battlements**

Arthur and Elyan walked across the battlements to where Uther and Thomas were standing. Merlin walked behind them carrying more weapons. The two kings turned to their sons as the younger men approached.

“So you will fight for Camelot now that your kingdom is no more.” Uther accused Elyan as they approached. “As I was saying to your father, there is nothing for you here after Cenred’s army leaves our boarders.”

“There is nothing to be gained. That is true.” Elyan nodded. “I will still have my honor. I will have fought for my sister’s children’s legacy.”

“Do you think I will allow my son to stay married to your daughter after what I know.” Uther put his hand on his sword. “You are allies with the druids. With evil itself!”

“My wife is not an evil woman.” Elyan glared at Uther. “Her people are peaceful and have never caused us a moments distress.”

“Let’s not do this before battle.” Thomas put his hand on his son’s arm. “There will be time for that after Camelot is safe and we have washed the blood of battle from our hands.”

Uther scowled and looked at Arthur. “You want to fight beside these men? These allies of sorcery and evil.”

“I believe it will be an honor to fight with them. I will look forward to standing side by side with them on the field of battle.” Arthur nodded to Thomas. “I hope you feel the same King Thomas.”

“I do, Prince Arthur.” Thomas nodded in respect to the young man.

“Then we must ready the knights. Cenred will not bring a small force to Camelot.” Uther grabbed Arthur by the arm and started across the battlement.

Merlin looked at Elyan and shrugged as he followed Arthur and Uther.

“You must have had a very interesting talk with your sister’s husband.” Thomas said to his son as he watched the others walk away.

“Arthur is a good man.” Elyan chuckled. “He must surly take after his mother.”

Thomas grinned and slapped Elyan on the shoulder. “So it would seem. Now let’s ready ourselves for battle.”

Elyan nodded and followed his father to a part of the battlement where what was left of their army was standing.

When Arthur and Uther were some distance from the others. Arthur stopped and cleared his throat.

“Father, do you really mean to dissolve my marriage to Princess Guinevere?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. That was an alliance under false pretenses. You should be glad to be rid of her.” Uther eyed his son suspiciously.

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Father, you cannot. I have already lain with her. She was untouched and I took my rights as her husband before our vows.”

“I see.” Uther frowned. “That explains why you wanted Gaius to be the only witness of the consummation. The marriage will stand. With any luck, she is carrying the future of the Pendragon line in her womb as we speak.”

“Yes Sire.” Arthur nodded. “Thank you.”

“I have to talk to Sir Leon. I will be only a moment.” Uther walked off to where the ginger haired knight was standing.

Merlin stood close to Arthur. “Why did you tell Uther that you and the princess had been together?”

“It’s simple. He will not dissolve the marriage if there is a chance that she is with child with a Pendragon heir.” Arthur smiled. “It saves me from a worse fate when he would find me yet another bride.”

“I wonder what the princess will have to say about that.” Merlin smirked. “I don’t believe she will be pleased that you besmirched her honor like that.”

“It matters not. She is my wife and that is all.” Arthur looked out over the land. “If I survive this day I will make it my life’s goal to have as many heirs as the lady will allow.”

Merlin laughed.

“We have no more time. They are here.” Arthur pointed to the cloud of dust on the horizon. He grabbed a nearby soldier by the arm. “Sound the warning bell!”


End file.
